


Baby Girl

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bellamy thinks he's cute, Embarrassed Murphy, M/M, Murphy really likes being called baby girl, Panty Kink, Rimming, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy accidentally stumbles across Murphy while he’s engaging in one of his private kinks, Bellamy’s turned on by it, Murphy’s really embarrassed and doesn’t believe he likes it, so Bellamy takes it upon himself to prove to Murphy just how much he actually likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no excuses. Blushy Murphy in lingerie being called baby girl by Bellamy has become very important lately.

Murphy waited patiently until he heard the front door slam closed, telling him that Bellamy had left to study with Miller and he was alone for the next few hours. He went to the closet and pulled out a box from the floor of it, pulling out the lacy material and lying it on the bed. He undressed himself, leaving his clothes to lie in a pile at the foot of the bed before looking back at the white, lacy panties that were on the bed. He smiled to himself and quickly changed into them, then the matching top, a white, frilly teddy like garment that flowed around his figure and stopped just before his hips, leaving a small strip of skin between it and the panties.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror, smiling and running his fingers across the lace, loving the feel of it on his skin. He enjoyed times like these, times when he was alone. He hadn't yet told Bellamy about this particular kink and had no intention of doing so, really. He wasn't sure how he would react and Murphy really didn't want to drive him away or be called a freak. He did doubt Bellamy would do that, but he'd rather not find out for himself. He knew it was weird to most people, but he liked it, he loved feeling pretty, loved the lace and the bows and the way the material clung to his body like it was made for him.

He marveled at the fabric, gently running his hand over his already hardening erection, closing his eyes and stroking himself to full hardness before turning away from the mirror and heading towards the bed, planning on taking his time getting himself off since Bellamy wouldn't be back for at least a few hours and he had the house he shared with his roommate slash boyfriend all to himself.

He got about halfway to the bed when the door to his bedroom opened, making Murphy freeze and look up, horrified as Bellamy entered his room.

There was a second before Bellamy looked up at him, saying, “Murphy, I think I left my-” Bellamy stopped, taking in the sight of Murphy in front of him, “Jacket in... here?”

“Bellamy-” Murphy wasn't sure what to say. How was he supposed to explain this? He felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassment and shame filling him. He hadn't wanted Bellamy to find out, especially not like this. This was a nightmare and any minute now Bellamy was going to start calling him a freak. Murphy forced himself to say something, anything to him, “I can explain this!”

“I'm listening,” Bellamy prompted, staring at Murphy, taking in the way the fabric hung off of him, the lacy material hiding most of his figure but his hips, holy shit, Bellamy knew Murphy was beautiful but he'd never considered him like this. This was something else entirely and it took all of Bellamy's will power not to throw him on the bed right then and there. Murphy wanted to explain so he'd let him.

“It's just- I'm not- It's-” Murphy fumbled for an excuse, trying to come up with something that would explain what was currently happening and why he was dressed like he was but he couldn't come up with anything but the truth and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Bellamy that just yet, not that he hadn't probably already guessed. It wasn't that hard to figure out what was going on. Murphy sighed, giving up on an excuse, “You weren't supposed to find out about this.”

“Why not?” Bellamy asked, still staring, keeping his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to touch Murphy. If Murphy wasn't ready to let him know about this then he probably wasn't ready to deal with Bellamy being turned on by it.

“Because it's weird?” Murphy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling vulnerable dressed like this with Bellamy staring at him like that. He couldn't tell if Bellamy was angry or disgusted or what but he wished he'd just get it over with and call him a freak and leave so Murphy could get away from the look he was giving him.

“It's not weird,” Bellamy told him, looking up and meeting Murphy's gaze before shrugging, “Well, maybe a bit but if you're weird for wearing it, what does that make me for liking it?”

Murphy was taken aback, “You- You _like_ this?” He'd expected a lot of things, but not for Bellamy to like it.

“Yeah, a lot. Is this a regular thing for you or-?”

“Whenever you leave and I feel like it,” Murphy admitted, toying with the hem of his top. It was pretty regular. At least once a week if Murphy was honest about it.

“And you never showed me because?” Bellamy should have felt hurt that Murphy hadn't trusted him, but he didn't, he was just curious. He didn't think he'd ever given Murphy a reason to think he'd reject him.

“I wasn't sure how you'd react. Do you really like it?”

Murphy had sounded unsure, hesitant, not like his usual arrogant self and it made Bellamy want to comfort him, told hold him and whisper words of acceptance, but he doubted that was what Murphy would want given the situation. Bellamy could guess what he'd been about to do and he gave Murphy a smirk as he said, “I want to tear them off of you and take you right now.” But he wouldn't. No, he had better ideas than that. He wanted to make Murphy squirm and writhe under him, “But I think I'd rather take my time.” Bellamy closed the door behind him and crossed the room, stopping a couple of feet in front of Murphy, giving him a chance to leave if he wanted to.

“Aren't you supposed to be studying with Miller?” Murphy asked. That was why he was in this mess. Bellamy was supposed to be gone now and he was supposed to be alone instead of embarrassed and vulnerable. He didn't like this kind of vulnerability.

“Miller's not nearly as pretty. He can wait. Come here,” Bellamy told him, deciding to stay. He'd text Miller later to apologize. It wouldn't be the first time he'd canceled to have sex with Murphy and since Miller did the same to him all the time, he figured he wouldn't mind.

Murphy hesitantly stepped closer to him until he was within Bellamy's reach. Bellamy took Murphy's hips in his hands and pulled him against himself, smiling at him, but Murphy was still unsure, “Are you sure you like it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Bellamy nodded, hoping to calm Murphy's trust issues. “Why don't you let me show you how much I like it?”

Murphy nodded and let Bellamy pull him into a kiss, a little gentler than he usually was and Murphy wondered if that was because of the outfit or the insecurity he'd shown, either way, he kissed back a little rougher, letting Bellamy know it was okay to not be so gentle with him. Bellamy smirked into the kiss, toying with the waistband of Murphy's panties as he nipped at Murphy's bottom lip. Murphy responded by opening his mouth, letting Bellamy deepen the kiss. He backed Murphy up until his legs hit the bed's edge, never breaking the kiss.

Murphy tugged at Bellamy's shirt, trying to get it off so, finally, Bellamy broke the kiss to he could take it off. Murphy's hands went straight to Bellamy's pants, unzipping them and silently demanding he take them off, too. He wanted Bellamy to be just as undressed as he was, it wasn't fair otherwise. Bellamy kicked off his shoes and stripped off his pants, smiling at Murphy and pulling him into a second, quicker kiss that Murphy broke in order to fall onto the bed, pulling Bellamy down on top of him.

Bellamy trailed kisses down Murphy's neck, nipping and leaving marks along the way before reaching his collarbones where he sucked marks causing Murphy to moan underneath him. Bellamy knew how much Murphy loved being marked up and always made it a point to leave as many marks as he could on him.

Bellamy's hand found the front of Murphy's panties and he began rubbing Murphy's erection through them, Murphy bucking up into his hand. “So pretty, baby girl.”

Murphy let out a quiet moan at the name, bucking up into Bellamy's touch again. Bellamy had never called him that before but Murphy couldn't deny it drove him wild. He liked it, possibly a bit too much.

“So pretty. Want to take you, want to make you scream my name,” Bellamy told him, running his thumb across the head of Murphy's cock.

Murphy moaned, “Just hurry up and get on with it.”

But Bellamy wasn't ready to do that yet, instead he trailed kissed down as far as he could before the fabric got in this way, running his hands down Murphy's lace covered chest, running his thumbs over Murphy's nipples as he did so making him arch into the touch.

“Bellamy,” Murphy nearly begged, _“Please.”_

Bellamy just shook his head, not done with him yet, and gave Murphy a teasing grin before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Murphy's panties, slowly pulling them down his thighs and off his legs, teasing Murphy further. He tossed them to the floor and Murphy's legs fell to the sides, putting himself on display for Bellamy.

“God, baby girl,” Bellamy muttered, taking in the sight of Murphy on the bed, half covered in lace, legs spread, looking up at Bellamy with need.

Murphy felt his stomach twist and a blush settled itself on his cheeks, only serving to make Bellamy even harder.

Bellamy reached out and took Murphy into his hand, stroking him a few times before letting his hand wander lower, gently pressing against Murphy's ass and making Murphy thrust his hips down against it, needing Bellamy to hurry up and fuck him. “Bell, please, I want you inside me.”

“Not yet,” Bellamy told him with a wicked grin before removing his hand completely, Murphy whining at the loss of contact. “Turn over.”

“Why?” Murphy whined, wanting to know what was taking Bellamy so long and why he wouldn't just fuck him now, dammit, couldn't he see Murphy was already desperate enough?

“Because I want to eat you out, baby girl.” Bellamy answered, running a hand up Murphy's thigh before getting up off the bed. “Now turn over for me.”

Murphy swallowed hard, his dick twitching at the thought, and did as instructed, letting Bellamy adjust his legs so they were underneath him, his ass in the air and he felt so exposed and vulnerable like that but he loved the feeling. This was the kind of vulnerability he liked.

Bellamy left him like that for a moment so he could grab the lube from the nightstand. Cherry flavored. He'd made fun of Murphy for buying it at the time but he found he actually liked the taste. Still, he'd enjoyed the faces Murphy had made when he'd teased him. He returned to Murphy and squeezed a bit onto his finger, closing the lid and tossing it to the side where he could retrieve it later.

Bellamy took his time applying the small amount of lube to Murphy, his finger slowly teasing Murphy, making him buck his hips into the touch.

“If you don't stop teasing and get on with it I'll- Oh, god!” Murphy was cut off mid-sentence when he felt Bellamy spread his cheeks and press his tongue against him. He thrust his hips back in to the wet heat but Bellamy only chuckled, “So eager, baby girl.”

Murphy couldn't hold back a whimper as Bellamy did it again, circling the ring of muscle with his tongue and pressing in just a little bit, teasing Murphy. Murphy bucked into it, wanting more, but Bellamy pulled back, teasing and nipping at Murphy, drawing a quiet “Oh, god,” from him. He did it again, then went back to teasing, pressing his tongue flat and licking over Murphy's hole, Murphy shuddering beneath him.

He teased him a while more, tracing the ring of muscles and giving Murphy small, teasing licks before pressing his tongue against Murphy's hole once more and pushing in, Murphy gasping beneath him, his fists clenching in the sheets. Bellamy thrust his tongue into Murphy, making him keen. He did it a few more times before pulling out and licking at Murphy again while he fumbled for the bottle of lube beside him, his fingers making quick work of the cap, squeezing some into his hand and using it to slick up his fingers. He pressed one against Murphy, sliding it in with his tongue, making Murphy groan and shudder beneath him. He thrust his finger alongside his tongue, pulling back and licking around Murphy's entrance while adding a second finger, working him open and darting his tongue between them, Murphy writhing beneath him, giving quiet, broken moans at the feeling. Bellamy continued to lick at him as he added a third finger, stretching Murphy and working his tongue alongside them.

He kept it up until Murphy was squirming and writhing, begging Bellamy to touch him, to let him cum or to fuck him already, he wasn't sure what he wanted more at that point but he needed more. Bellamy loved listening to Murphy beg, nothing got to him more than how utterly wreck Murphy sounded when Bellamy teased him to the point of begging. Bellamy pulled away and removed his fingers, Murphy whimpering at the loss. “Hold on, baby girl, give me a second.”

Bellamy slicked himself up and lined up with Murphy's entrance, slowly pushing in, Murphy nearly sobbing at the feeling of being filled. “Bellamy, _fuck_.”

“You're so tight, baby girl, you feel so good,” Bellamy praised him while he waited for Murphy to adjust. It didn't take him long and soon Murphy was rocking his hips back, making Bellamy groan.

Bellamy started thrusting into Murphy, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, Murphy moaning loudly beneath him. Bellamy fucked into him, imagining the look on Murphy's face, how wrecked and fucked out he must look. Bellamy slowed his pace and pulled out, deciding he'd rather see Murphy face to face. Murphy whined, looking back at Bellamy, “What?”

“”I want to see you, turn over,” Bellamy told him. Murphy huffed but did as he was told. Bellamy wasted no time in pushing back in, starting up his rhythm, gripping Murphy's hips hard enough to bruise, which he knew Murphy loved. He set a punishing pace, fucking into Murphy harder and faster than he usually did, Murphy almost screaming as he thrust into him, brushing against his prostate and making Murphy see stars.

“Bell, I need to- Fuck, please!” Murphy begged.

Bellamy took the hint and took Murphy into his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts, Murphy gripping the sheets tightly, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure, unable to hide how good he felt, how good Bellamy was making him feel. Bellamy couldn't help but smile at him, thinking it was the cutest he'd ever seen Murphy, covered in lace, his fists tangled in the sheets. Murphy was the first to cum, screaming Bellamy's name at the top of his lungs. Bellamy followed soon after, spilling into him, Murphy's name on his lips.

Bellamy pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Murphy, taking a moment to catch his breath, smiling at Murphy.

“'Baby girl?'” Murphy asked, his voice rough from his screaming.

“Sorry, I'm not sure where that came from but I won't do it again,” Bellamy apologized. He hadn't even thought before he'd said it. He should have, though, he hadn't meant to make Murphy uncomfortable.

“No, it's fine. I liked it,” Murphy reassured him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, smiling at Bellamy. He liked the name, liked how it made him feel, cute and precious, like Bellamy loved him, and he knew that Bellamy did, but the name made him feel loved and pretty.

Bellamy was quiet for a moment before, “I think you should wear that stuff more often.” It turned out to be a major turn on for Bellamy. He liked it a lot and he was glad he'd forgotten his jacket because otherwise he'd never have found out that Murphy was even into it.

“I've got others,” Murphy admitted, not feeling as shy as he had in the beginning. He believed what Bellamy had said about liking it. He was pretty sure Bellamy had never fucked him harder and he really wanted to repeat the experience. “I could wear them for you whenever you want.”

“I'd like that,” Bellamy said, smiling before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Usually, this was the part where Murphy followed him and they showered together, but Murphy doubted he'd be able to move anytime soon. Bellamy returned with a cloth that he used to clean Murphy up before tossing it aside to deal with later, crawling back up onto the bed and pulling Murphy against him.

“I want you to wear them for me tomorrow,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to Murphy's nose. “If that's alright.”

“Any preferences?” One day he'd have to go through them with Bellamy so he could figure out which was his favorite.

“Something pink.”

“Okay,” Murphy agreed, curling up against Bellamy's chest, feeling comfortable in his arms. “Thank you, for not calling me a freak.”

“You are a freak, just not for that,” Bellamy told him.

Murphy snorted as Bellamy pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
